Limited-time Challenges
Limited-time Challenges are Records of Eminence Challenges automatically obtained and repeatable during various three-hour time frames throughout the day. The objective will persist once acquired after the three-hour period has expired and remain in place until it is completed one more time or is replaced by a new objective during another three-hour challenge time frame, regardless of current progress. Only the first (and sometimes second, see below) completion for each objective awards a Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher up to a maximum of four in a day (from one Japanese Midnight to the next). Earlier objectives received will also remain in place if a player is logged out and does not log back in during any other objective's three-hour time frame. If this earlier objective still in place in this manner and not previously completed, completion will still give a Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher reward upon reaching the objective's requirements. If a player completes an objective once with its original three-hour time frame, the player will be cleared to repeat the objective again. If a player logs out before completing the objective again and then logs back in after Japanese Midnight outside of another objective's time frame, the player can complete the objective for another Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher (hence, the sometimes second voucher from the same objective as referenced above). Objectives *Only the first completion of the objective returns a reward unless it is completed again after Japanese Midnight under certain conditions. Refer to the top of this page if necessary for further details. * "Gain Experience" pertains only to experience points earned from regular monster kills, including Abyssea, as well as experience points received as a result of Experience Chain bonuses and the effects of Dedication. Experience points gained from completing this and other RoE objectives, completing any Missions and Quests, completing any Fields of Valor or Grounds of Valor objectives, opening any Abyssea chests, and using items does not count. * The objective pertaining to earning 3 seals dropped from regular monster kills in "Receive Seals" includes Beastmen's Seal, Kindred's Seal, Kindred's Crest, High Kindred's Crest, and Sacred Kindred's Crest. All 5 varieties of seals now count towards completion of this objective. NOTE: However, there have still been reported instances of seals received randomly not being counted for the objective. This is a known problem, and Square-Enix is working to correct it as they can. * The "Defeat 20 Aquans / Beasts / Lizards / Plantoids / Vermin" objectives pertain only to experience-yielding monster kills outside of Dynamis and Abyssea. Objectives Rotation Schedule (see next section for further time conversion information) About Daily Time Periods in the United States, Canada, Great Britain, and other countries When under a form of Daylight Savings Time in the United States and Canada (DT for Daylight) or Great Britain (BST for British Summer Time or UTC +1 for one hour forward for Daylight Savings time adjustments): * 7 AM to 10 AM (EDT) / 6 AM to 9 AM (CDT) / 5 AM to 8 AM (MDT) / 4 AM to 7 AM (PDT) / 11 AM to 2 PM (BST/UTC+1) * 4 PM to 7 PM (EDT) / 3 PM to 6 PM (CDT) / 2 PM to 5 PM (MDT) / 1 PM to 4 PM (PDT) / 8 PM to 11 PM (BST/UTC+1) * 11 PM to 2 AM (EDT) / 10 PM to 1 AM (CDT) / 9 PM to 12 AM Midnight (MDT) / 8 PM to 11 PM (PDT) / 3 AM to 6 AM (BST/UTC+1) When not under a form of Daylight Savings Time in the United States and Canada (ST for Standard Time) or Great Britain (GMT for Greenwich Mean Time or UTC +0 for no Daylight Savings time adjustments): * 6 AM to 9 AM (EDT) / 5 AM to 8 AM (CDT) / 4 AM to 7 AM (MDT) / 3 AM to 6 AM (PDT) / 10 AM to 1 PM (BST/UTC+1) * 3 PM to 6 PM (EDT) / 2 PM to 5 PM (CDT) / 1 PM to 4 PM (MDT) / 12 PM Noon to 3 PM (PDT) / 7 PM to 10 PM (BST/UTC+1) * 10 PM to 1 AM (EDT) / 9 PM to 12 AM Midnight (CDT) / 8 PM to 11 PM (MDT) / 7 PM to 10 PM (PDT) / 2 AM to 5 AM (BST/UTC+1) For Alaska, subtract 1 hour from the listed PST/PDT times above or below, and for Hawai'i and the Aleutian Islands of Alaska, subtract 2 hours from PST/PDT. For further time zone conversions, please refer to web sites such as Time Zone Converter to assist with determining the limited-time challenge periods in your area using the base times provided above or below in comparison to your location. If you are under a form of Daylight Savings Time or Summer Time and need further information about when Daylight Savings Time is, is not, or will be in effect for your area, please refer to web sites such as Time and Date to review the time adjustment periods for current and future years in your area or your nation. Daylight Savings, Summer Time, and its equivalents begin and end on different days during a calendar year in the various countries that observe it, making it impractical to continually update this section without major changes by Square-Enix to the times frames for Limited-Time Challenges to be in effect or to how regular timekeeping is observed around the world. We appreciate your understanding in this regard so as to not clutter this page with multiple time listings. Despite this limitation here, we recognize the efforts of our fellow players around the world in all the available languages of the game, and we send you our greetings and warmest wishes no matter the time of day or year. Thank you for playing with us! Category:Records of Eminence